Encore une fois
by CryNienna
Summary: One-shot. Slash. TsuzukixMuraki. Tszuki tente une nouvelle fois de mettre fin à ses jours en invoquant Tôda, mais cette fois-ci, il ne partira pas seul...


Disclamer: les personnages de cette fic sont pas a mwouah, snif! Même pas le méchant, snif! Pô juste!  
  
Dédicace: à Sogo! Sosha!  
  
Couple: Muraki X Tsuzuki...  
  
encore une fois....  
  
Les flammes rongent à nouveau les murs de cet endroit sordide. Peu à peu, l'inconscience dévora son esprit torturé. Rampant comme une bête, ce qui restait jadis de cet homme si puissant et si cruel lui fais plus pitié qu'autres chose. il en pleure, pour lui, qui ne peut déjà plus verser une larme. il s'approcha doucement de cette ombre blanche qui a fait tant de mal. Et il pria, pour qu'il trouve enfin le repos de son âme. Cette fois-ci, il le guettera, jusqu'à la fin, et il le guidera. L'autre leva vers lui ses doux yeux acier. Il semblait terrorisé, mais ne souhaitait pas le lui montrer. Et lui, il était anéanti maintenant, à cause de lui... Le Shinigami s'assit à terre, à quelques mètres à peine de son corps gisant. L'autre se redressa sur les coudes, et tenta désespérément de se joindre à lui.  
  
Encore combien de victimes sont mortes cette fois-ci par leur faute? Le Shinigami s'en voulait, de n'avoir pas su le comprendre. Peut-être qu'ils se seraient sauvés cette fois-ci. Il le répugnait, et le charmait tellement. Il ne saurais expliquer, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Dégoût, peur, ou soumission.... Peut-être un peu de tout. Tsuzuki se perdit à nouveau dans ses idées noires. Tout aurait pu être si différent... Une masse se posa alors sur ses genoux. il était incapable de bouger ou de lutter.  
  
Et puis, au fond de lui, il avait envie de ce dernier contact. Après tout, c'était lui, qu'il voyait à travers le docteur fou, lui, tel qu'il aurait pu être, s'il avait cédé, à la folie. Muraki s'accrochait à lui comme un naufragé s'accroche à une planche qui va bientôt céder et qui l'entraîne inévitablement vers la dérive, et vers son dernier sommeil. Machinalement, Tsuzuki posa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux platines. Tu te moquerais bien, Hisoka, si tu les voyais, là, tout les deux, enlacés comme un vieux couple qui ne sais plus faire la part des choses entre la haine et l'amour.  
  
Il se préoccupait encore des autres pour se cacher, il n'était qu'un hypocrite. Il regardait l'homme qui reposait la tête sur ses genoux , et il en souffrait. Encore une fois, il l'avait attiré dans un piège, le même piège grossier, qui consistait à le faire chanter. Et volontairement, il s'y est rendu, pour enfin, arrêter ces massacres. et encore une fois, il avait échoué. Mais maintenant, je renonçais définitivement, et il l'emporterait avec lui, dans les flammes de Tôda. Cette fois-ci, personne n'aurait le courage de traverser les flammes pour l'aider. Il était si déterminé...  
  
Dans la lueur tremblante, Muraki souriait. C'est si bon, d'arriver à faire sourire quelqu'un, même un être sans cœur. Il chuchote doucement:  
  
"Ainsi, notre voyage s'arrête là Tsuzuki-san, vous qui savez ce qu'il y a derrière, dites-moi où vous m'emmenez, je vous suivrais partout, surtout si vous m'enlacez ainsi, dans mes derniers instants... Mais je sens que vous aller bientôt disparaître, emportant avec vous ces mains tendres qui caressent mes cheveux et le son de votre voix qui berce mon cœur de pierre, me laissant seul, avec les fantômes de mon passé."  
  
Tsuzuki ne répondit pas. Il fixait les flammes dansantes, le regard vide, revivant chaque instant de souffrance que ce fou lui avait fait endurer, et ne ressentant que de la haine à son égard. Il crispa sa main sur ses cheveux. Mais la réaction du docteur le surprit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, et lui demanda timidement, pardon. Puis, il hurla:  
  
"Vous me haïssez vous aussi, hein? Dites-le, à quel point vous me haïssez! Vous ne serez qu'un de plus! Je suis un monstre de violence, je ne méritais même pas d'exister, et je suis heureux, de votre haine... Cela me permet au moins de partir sans regrets. Je..."  
  
Il s'interrompit. Les larmes étaient trop nombreuses, et elle eurent raison de lui. On aurait presque pu coire, qu'il se noyait . Il tremblait. Tsuzuki s'aperçoit alors qu'il n'a plus son long manteau blanc, qui lui donnait une telle carrure. Il ôta alors le sien, et le posa délicatement sur ses épaules. L'être de glace frissonna, et le regarda à son tour, de ses yeux emplis de surprise, et de crainte. Jamais Tsuzuki aurait cru le voir aussi perdu. Il lui sourit alors en retour, et le docteur reprit docilement sa place sur ses genoux. Les main du Shinigami se remettèrent naturellement en place autour de ce corps ensanglanté et dans les cheveux d'argent, qui reflétaient la lueur rouge des flammes qui les entouraient et les dévoraient. Peu à peu, il comprit ce que personne n'a jamais su. Il entrevoyait pour la première fois, la tristesse et le désespoir de cette ange étincelant du sang de ses victimes. Il entendit résonner encore une fois, cette voix envoûtante qui s'élevait, dans ses derniers instants:  
  
"Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour vous. Cette fois-ci, je n'aurais jamais pu vous faire de mal"  
  
Et c'était vrai, même trop vrai. Dans ce laboratoire, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'accomplir ce projet qui lui tenait tellement à cœur. Après l'avoir anéanti, il l'avait tout simplement allongé sur un lit où un million de roses rivalisaient de beauté. Puis, il s'était penché sur lui, et l'avait embrassé, tendrement, comme jamais personne n'avais su le faire. Sous le regard de milliers de petites poupées de porcelaines, le Shinigami avait fermé les yeux, étrangement apaisé par la senteur des fleurs et les caresses rassurantes et pudiques de son bourreau. il avait bien changé, dans cette intervalle de temps. il comprenait maintenait, le pourquoi de tous ces crimes. C'était sa seule façon à lui, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, et d'attirer ce regard irréel sur lui, même si c'était un regard de haine.  
  
Comme la toute première fois. C'est ce sourire que le docteur voulait revoir. Comme la toute première fois...  
  
Il était fou, oui, mais fou d'amour, ou plutôt, fou de n'avoir jamais véritablement connu d'amour. Dans sa prison de sentiments refoulés, l'enfant aux cheveux platines et au regard blanc contemplait la chambre noire où pleuraient des poupées terrifiantes. Seul, avec pour compagnie des femmes au visages de verre, il tremblait de ne pas sentir l'étreinte rassurante de quelqu'un, qui que ce fut...  
  
Peu à peu, Tsuzuki comprenait que le seul être qui l'ait accepter entièrement, tout en sachant tout de lui, c'était lui, ce monstre, qui était comme lui, dans sa douleur, aveuglé par cet amour désespéré qui rend fou. Il serra encore un peu plus la silhouette affaiblit qui, comme lui, c'était réfugiée dans les chimères de son amour.  
  
Maintenant, il ne saurait dire, s'il était bon ou mauvais, mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'un jour, il avait vécu dans le but de sauver des gens... Comme l'avait si bien dit, Tsubaki-Hime...  
  
Peut-être que lui aussi, il était resté trop longtemps avec lui, pour le juger...  
  
Il murmura doucement alors:  
  
"Chut, n'ai pas peur, je t'emmène avec moi. Je suis autant un monstre que toi au fond, non? Enfin, je ne sais pas, on est différents, mais tous deux perdus, égarés parce que, on ne ressemblaient pas aux autres... Toi aussi, tu as connu ça, alors, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la fin, et nous serons jugés ensembles pour nos actes. Tu pourras me suivre. Avec moi, tu ne crains plus rien, non? Qu'a t-on à craindre, quand on a plus rien à perdre et tout à gagner?"  
  
Le docteur ferma un instant ses yeux de glace et sourit, comme apaisé:  
  
"Merci, ne me prenez pas non plus pour un enfant, si j'en avais encore la force, je vous embrasserais volontiers, mon cher Tsuzuki..."  
  
Le silence s'installa peu à peu. Puis, la voix calme du docteur vient briser le doux crépitement des flammes:  
  
« Tsuzuki-san? Quel sera votre plus grand regret? Quel a été le souhait que vous n'avez pas pu réaliser, et auquel vous teniez, plus que tout au monde? »  
  
« J'aurais voulu sauver tout le monde de vos griffes, y compris votre esprit perdu dans la folie depuis trop longtemps... Et vous, docteur, y a t-il une chose qui mériteriez que vous éprouviez une quelconque amertume à quitter cette vie? A part tuer votre précieux Saki? »  
  
« Oui, j'aurais voulu, plus que tout au monde, que quelqu'un me protège, et m'emmène loin de ma déraison. J'aurais voulu, rien qu'une fois, aimer, pour de vrai, et être aimer... »  
  
« Donnons-nous le change alors, une dernière fois, et nous serons comblés... »  
  
Les yeux vides de toutes peurs et de toutes joies, le Shinigami s'inclina et scella ces mots d'un tendre baiser au goût amer de la défaite. Le docteur ferma un instant les yeux sous l'étrange sensation qui s'emparait de lui. Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son bien-aimé, mais à bout de force, il dut briser l'étreinte, pour respirer. Peu à peu, la Dame noire l'emportait.  
  
Il sourit, et ses larmes redoublèrent. le Shinigami s'allongea alors à ses côtés et enfouit tristement son visage dans son cou, respirant l'odeur cuivré du sang qui emmenait toujours de cette peau trop souvent souillée.  
  
Le docteur murmura alors faiblement:  
  
"Tsuzuki, par pitié, ne me faites pas ça. Je n'ai jamais connu un amour, et je ne veux pas découvrir le bonheur en mourant. Ce serait trop injuste, d'avoir souffert et fait souffrir autant, pour rien. Savez-vous que le plus beau moment dans ma vie, ce fut celui où j'ai aperçu, pour la première fois, votre sourire innocent et quelque peu idiot, dans cette église, à Nagasaki? "  
  
"Mon plus beau moment à moi, c'est celui là, quand je vous tue, et que vous n'êtes qu'à moi, quand vous devenez enfin, ma victime, qui meurt d'amour pour moi..."  
  
Le docteur marqua une pause, puis repris, résigné:  
  
"Si vous m'aimez vraiment, dites-moi combien, vous me détestez..."  
  
le Shinigami releva la tête, et déposa doucement de tendres baisers sur les lèvres offertes, enlaçant tendrement ce corps qui n'avait jusqu'alors jamais rien connu d'autre que la caresse froide du sang coulant le long de sa peau. Entre deux baisers, le Shinigami murmura tristement, comme pour lui même:  
  
"Je te hais, mon amour"  
  
Et bientôt, les flammes les engloutirent, effaçant leur douce étreinte et leur tendres baisers de ma vue dans un tourbillon rougeoyant et destructeur.  
  
Et dans le palais des bougies, sous les yeux du comte, deux petites flammes dansèrent ensembles une dernière fois, s'enlaçant tendrement.  
  
Puis, lassées de trop briller, elles s'éteignirent enfin...  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Hisoka n'a plus ressenti de douleur après le passage des flammes. De plus, ses tatouages avaient disparus. Il n'y a pas de doute, quand à l'issue de ce dernier combat,chef."  
  
Mr.Konoé repose tristement mon rapport. Et me regarde droit dans les yeux.  
  
"Tastumi, es-tu sûr et certain que tout s'es passé ainsi?"  
  
"C'est ce que mes yeux m'ont montré. Ils avaient tous deux besoin d'amour, et ils ont fini par se le donner..."  
  
"Bien, tu peux disposer."  
  
"Bien, Monsieur..."  
  
En fermant la porte, j'entendis encore le vieux Konoé murmurer en pleurant:  
  
"Pardon Tsuzuki, pardon..."  
  
Je me dirige alors vers les cerisiers de l'Enma-cho, dont toutes les fleurs sont fanées, étrangement. A leurs pieds, j'aperçois Watari qui prélève quelques échantillons. Il a l'air si triste lui aussi. Je m'assois sur le tapis rose pâle de ces fleurs sacrifiées et je contemple le ciel endeuillé d'un magnifique coucher de soleil sanglant. Je repense alors à tous ces événements. Ta mort, Tsuzuki, et celle de Muraki... Votre dernier sourire, si déchirant, la victime et l'assassin, enfin réunis... Mais aussi, la disparition d'Hisoka, enfin vengé de son meurtrier, et ses larmes amères qui me font douter qu'il trouve un jour quelque part le repos...  
  
Je repense à tous ces mots de réconfort, qui auraient pus tout changé mais que je n'ai pas su te dire à temps, tandis que ce fou te témoignait ce dont tu avais besoin par ces sacrifices semglants et par sa folie grandissante, mieux que nous.  
  
Watari s'approche silencieusement et s'assoit. Je sens sa main sur mon bras. Je place alors la mienne sur la sienne et lui souris, l'air de dire: « tout va bien ». Mais nous savons tout deux que ce n'est qu'un affreux mensonge. Depuis que tu n'es plus là, tout va mal, et nous, qui nous étions promis de te protéger, nous n'accompliront plus jamais notre tâche, et nous resterons à jamais, des Shinigamis errants, loin de toi, intouchable ange aux yeux d'améthystes.  
  
Je songe alors ironiquement que le seul capable de pleurer son bourreau, c'était bien toi... Ta gentillesse t'a perdu, Tsuzuki...  
  
Je demande, pour chasser mes idée noires:  
  
"Alors, tes cerisiers, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, Watari?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'ils se mourraient, peu à peu, rongés par un mal que je ne connais pas. Une sorte de déprime. On dirait, qu'ils pleurent, comme nous. En tous cas, je crains qu'ils ne refleurissent plus jamais..."  
  
"C'est bien, Tsuzuki en aurait été heureux, lui qui n'aimait les fleurs que parce que elles étaient ephémères... C'est un beau cadeau d'adieux, que lui offrent ces arbres..."  
  
"Oui, sans doute..."  
  
Nouveau silence, lourd de significations. Tout nous rappelle à toi. Des fleurs de cerisier aux gâteaux du réfectoire, tout nous rappelle ton sourire qui nous paraissait impérissable. Peut -être avais-tu raison. Alors, on ne remarquait pas ta tristesse, dissimulée derrière un masque de gentillesse et de joie, ni ton besoin d'amour... Ton sourire, on finissait par ne plus le voir, tellement il nous semblait éternel, comme ces fleurs... Mais maintenant, il nous manque, et on s'aperçoit de sa véritable valeur, car on l'a perdu...  
  
"Tatsumi-san? Est-ce que tu crois que Muraki et Tsuzuki s'aimaient vraiment?"  
  
"Nul ne le sait, et on ne le saura jamais. Tout ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils avaient tous les deux besoin d'amour. S'aimaient-ils par amour ou pour satisfaire ce besoin? Nul ne le sait. Mais leur illusion a fonctionné, ils étaient heureux Watari, si seulement tu les avais vu! Si tu avais vu son sourire, tu ne douterais plus, que tout était bien... d'ailleurs, ils ont quelque part choisi leur destin... Ils auraient pu se sauver, tu sais, aussi bien Tsuzuki que Muraki.... Mais ils ont décidés de rester, ensembles, malgré tout ce qui les séparait... C'est pour ça, que cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas intervenu, je n'en avais plus le droit. De toutes façons, ils étaient déjà dans un autre monde, bien à eux..."  
  
"Et Hisoka?"  
  
"Pauvre petit! Il a partagé leurs souffrances, et maintenant, il est parti, sa vengeance accomplie... Mais trouveras t-il le repos? Je n'en sais rien.... Je ne sais pas grand chose, en fait..."  
  
"Hum..."  
  
Watari reprit un air joyeux pour cacher sa tristesse et changer de conversation.  
  
"Bon, si on rentrait?"  
  
"Oui, bonne idée, on a encore une éternité, à errer, ici, sans fin..."  
  
"Ben, au moins, on aura le temps de réaliser nos plus grand vœux! Moi, c'est... Faire une nouvelle découverte! Tiens! Et toi?"  
  
Je soupire et me lève, les mains dans les poches, prêt à rejoindre l'Emna-cho. Je l'entends encore murmurer tristement:  
  
"Tatsumi..."  
  
Alors, je me retourne, et réponds, la voix emplie de chagrin et de douleur:  
  
"Pour moi, ce serait, le voir sourire, encore une fois... Seulement encore une fois..."  
  
Puis, je m'enfonce au milieu des arbres endeuillés sous l'éternel hiver des cerisiers rêvés, de Tuszuki...  
  
FIN !!!  
  
Muraki: elle est encore plus sadique que moi!  
  
Tsuzuki: mais tu peux pas retourner écrire sur les deux autres! Marre de toi et de tes idées sadiques et cruelles et méchantes et...  
  
Nienna: GniakGniakGniak!!!! 


End file.
